Paparazzi
by iggleslovespiggles
Summary: What is the difference between a fan and a stalker? How do you know when you've crossed the line? Tamaki "Lolli" Mizuko calls herself a fan but the members of BLAST call her a stalker. What's worse is that she's a "fan" of Shin. How will Shin handle her? Call the police? Be kind? It doesn't really matter what his plans are. She's his biggest fan. ShinxOC This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Paparazzi

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NaNa characters. I only own my OC Tamaki "Lolli" Mizuko. Don't sue me! This is my first fanfic so please no flaming but creative critique is accepted!**

Shin P.O.V.

It's raining and I have nowhere to go. Figures. I guess I could always call up a girl but I'm just not in the mood today.

The rain is coming down and it's almost too dark to see. Where to go, where to go. I've made my way down to the bridge. I guess I'm close enough to Nobu's house to crash there but sometimes he can be pretty depressing especially with all the negative publicity BLAST has been getting lately.

I slosh through puddles and stop to stare at my reflection. My hair, once spiked, flops into my eyes and my many piercings glisten. A worn gray t-shirt clings to my thin frame and tattered jeans end with scuffed brown boots.

_Click. _

_What the heck was that? _My head snaps up and I whirl around. I get some odd stares but nothing too weird.

_Click._

_There it is again. _I'm able to pin point it this time. To my left. I don't turn, I simply peer over. Someone's over there with a camera. _Paparazzi. _I groan and take off after them. They turn and run clutching their camera for dear life. But I'm faster. I catch up with ease and grab their wrist. A bit violently, I pull them back. I snatch the camera away and hold it up high.

"No! Please give it back!" it's at that point that I actually take the time to examine who it was I was chasing. Stringy pink hair frames a brown face and I find myself staring into giant brown pools. I almost smile until I remember the camera.

"Okay who the hell are you? Damn paparazzi? Trying to make BLAST look bad again?" I look her over again. "How old are you anyway? Fifteen? Sixteen? They start you guys off young."

"Wait you got it all wrong. I'm not with the paparazzi. I'm just a fan." She tried reaching for her camera. She had to get on her toes to even get close.

"A pretty shady looking fan hiding in the bushes like that." I look at the camera and pull out the film then pocket it. "Here I don't know who you are but quit with the photos." I toss her the empty camera. She nods quietly and runs off.

It's still raining and I still need a place to stay. I call up Yasu and after a bit of coaxing I'm able to get him to let me stay at his place. It's a short walk and he's at the door waiting.

"Not in the mood for female company?" he asks cooly, taking in my sodden clothes.

I shake my head and go to the bathroom. I run a hot shower and step in. Letting the water stream down my face I find my thoughts stuck on that girl. Pink hair and tanned skin but not in a bad way. An odd one either way. I dry off and walk out. I always leave some clothes at my friends' houses so I get dressed and sit on the mat Yasu set up. My still soaked jeans sit in the corner. I dig in their pockets and pull out the film. It's dry for the most part.

"Hey, Yasu, can you do me a favor and get these printed?" he took it with a nod and told me he'd get it done in the morning.

When I woke up he had left. He sent me a text telling me he went to work and that he left the pictures to be ready by five. I spent my time wandering around the market district. I gaze at the signs and advertisements. "New clothes in stock", "fresh produce", "hit music". But only one catches my eye. "Open mic night." I hadn't realized a walked that far but I was at the small pub where BLAST first performed. I smiled and decided my plan for tonight.

At five o'clock I picked up the photos. They didn't look too sleezy. If anything they looked like glamour shots. Like for a cd or magazine. What would that girl plan on doing with these? I shrugged off the thought and walked back to Yasu's house. He had just gotten home and was sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Yasu call the guys, we got ourselves a gig. Free of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N FINALLY sorry for the late chapter! I don't own NaNa or Shin or Kerli ….-tear- anywhoooo have fun!**

Shin POV

Saturday night. A time where the students at the local high school stay up and mingle in with the adults. Finally they day for BLAST to get a free gig! Everyone was pumped up and excited. It's been a while since we've been on stage. When we got inside Yasu signed us up and we sat at a few tables. Nana O. was talking -listening rather- to a very excited Nana K. as a band finished up a song on love and deceit. We were next. Nana K. screamed and shouted and cheered as we walked on stage. We started off playing rose. The guys in the crowd had their eyes glued to Nana O. as she hit a pitch perfectly. Of course I couldn't ignore the stares of the girls in sparkly short dresses and heels. I had the eye of every female. Not surprising. I always turn heads where ever I go. I looked at every girl. All of them looked so plain, regardless of how hard they tried otherwise.

I noticed the door open and looked to see who had come in. I was caught off guard by a truck load of pink and black lack. Thigh high black leather boots clung to fish net clad legs. A bright pink tutu was flecked with black paint splatters. A silver, black and pink corset held an already tiny waist. The sides of said corset were vacant showing off smooth brown skin. A jacket that started at the top of the rib cage was made of black leather and had a pink zipper and cuffs. On her neck was a black choker with pink jewels. Her lips were plump rosy and pink. Her cheeks lightly dusted with blush. Her eyes were big and brown. And her hair was short and pink.

Wait.

IT WAS THAT CHICK FROM LAST NIGHT! _What the hell is she doing here?_ I thought furiously. I was so distracted that I missed about five seconds of my solo. I caught up and I could feel her eyes on me. _What kind of freaky stalker chick is she? This is ridiculous! _Eventually the song came to a close and we were given a hearty applause.

"Hey Shin! What was your problem up there?" Nobu slapped me on the back, making me stumble. I gave him a less than playful shove and nodded to the girl.

"That chick has been stalking me. I caught her yesterday and now she's back!" I partially hid behind him, avoiding eye contact.

Nobu nodded but looked her over. "Oh, but she looks like your type." He watched her as she walked through the chairs and tables. "And it looks like she's about to sing."

"What!?" I watched as she walked up on stage followed by five guys who looked almost exactly the same. Quints maybe?

They quickly tuned and she took off her jacket showing off multiple bracelets over long fishnet arm warmers. She makes even me feel underdressed. Every eye was on her as the band start and then she spoke.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the realm of bubblegum noir." She grinned and stared straight at me. I wanted to leave but I was captivated. Stunned. Paralyzed.

"You should never leave me home alone."She stroked the mic stand and whispered,  
>"Heaven knows where I might wanna go" she bit her lip. "Everything I do is oh so wrong .That's why you like it." She winked and walked off the stage. "When you ask if you could be my man<br>I say, thank you honey, come again" She waved at me and giggled. "Strange boy .Innocent. You're here. Magnificent. Strange boy. Innocent. You're here .Magnificent. Magnificent"

"Should have told you 'bout the way I choose." She pouted her lips. "Everything that we are gonna do. Everything that we are going through. Just how you like it." She licked her lips and shook her hips. "Strange boy .Innocent. You're here. Magnificent. Strange boy. Innocent. You're here."

"Baby don't you realize? Baby don't you realize? Oh no, no, no. You're waiting for the world to pass you by .Living in a state of compromise. Waiting for the world to pass you by. No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

She began to walk off stage and toward me. I was getting nervous. Such a weird feeling. As she began the final chorus she walked by and ran her fingers over my shoulder and I shivered.

"Strange boy .Innocent. You're here. Magnificent. Strange boy. Innocent. You're here .Magnificent. Strange boy .Innocent. You're here. Magnificent. Strange boy. Innocent. You're here .Magnificent. Strange boy .Innocent. You're here. Magnificent. Strange boy. Innocent. You're here .Magnificent. Magnificent. Magnificent."

My heart pounded as the crowd cheered for her. I quickly stood up, knocking over my chair and ran out not daring to look behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Holy crap it's been forever! i was checking my email and I saw some stuff from FF and decided to check how my stories were going. I didn't expect anyone to want me to finish BUT here it is ch 3, ill try and be more on par with future chapters, maybe finish it by the end of summer?! any ways i dont own anything but Tamaki, .-. tear... anywho ENJOY **

Shin POV

I kept running. I don't know how long I ran. I don't even know _why _I ran. I guess that's all I know how to do sometimes. I ran from home. I run from girl to girl. I just can't stay put.

Nana O. POV

"What the hell was that!" I walked over to the girl in pink. Some gothic lolita crap. Whatever. When Shin ran out Nobu and Nana ran after him. Yasu was by my side.

"What do you mean?" She said with a tilt of her head. "I didn't do anything. You saw what happened. I was singing and he ran." She shrugged as she put on her leather jacket.

"Well you had to have done _something _or else he wouldn't have ran!" I couldn't help my fists from clenching. I'd never seen Shin look so scared. Hell I'd never seen him look scared period! Out of all of us, despite his womanizing ways, he was definately the most level headed of the group and he's only sixteen.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I didn't _do _anything. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Ah, I get it. So _you're _Shin's stalker." Yasu nodded adjusting his glasses.

Judging by the way she flinched he had to be right.

"You're a stalker? Do you realize just how wrong that is? I mean honestly." I said is exaspersation.

"Alright listen! I am _not_ a stalker. I'm a fan of BLAST. I'm a fan of Shin. Being a fan does not make me a stalker!" She hissed through gritted teeth, looking like and angry toy dog.

Yasu nodded, taking in her words. "But taking covert photographs might." He help up a plastic cylinder. A film canister.

"What the hell! You've been taking photos of us?" I couldn't help it, I snapped. I was already having a bad week, what with publicity but now I've got some kid on my ass too? I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "Why are you taking pictures of us!"

"Not us. Just Shin. Very good photos I might add. Professional even. Shin caught her a few days ago and had me develop them." He nodded again. "Listen. I understand that you are a very dedicated" He paused. "_Fan _of Shin but you can't go around taking a pictures of him." As he lectured her he pulled me away.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

She looked down at her boots and rubbed her shoulders. "Tamaki. Tamaki Mizuko. My stage name is Lolli. I don't get why I should stop taking pictures!" She said looking up at the shaded man. "I wasn't hurting anyone. It's not like I follow him either. I like taking photography so I always have my camera on me. If I ever see him then it's coincidence. I don't follow him."

Yasu listened intently but was on the ball. "The roll of film had only pictures of him. Care to explain?"

"It's a new roll." She said jutter her lip out. "And I'd like it back. Please."

"No way." I shook my head at her. "We'll hold onto it." With that I grabbed Yasu and pulled him out the pub.

Tamaki POV

"Jerks!" I yelled at their backs. Then I turned to see my crew all packed and ready to go. Each knowing not to say anything. I could feel the eyes of bystanders on my back. I needed to get out. My drummer drove me home. I lived in an exspensive apartment complex.

I walked in but was met with a dark flat. Dad wasn't home again. I guess that's what happens when your father is a producer.


End file.
